Chicago
Chicago is the third most populated city in the United States of America. It is located in Illinois, on the banks of Lake Michigan. Chicago sees an unnerving amount of supernatural activity -- according to awakened individuals who live within the city. Others believe the supernatural activity is no greater than in other large cities, such as New York City or Los Angeles -- in truth, all three cities are built on a confluence of ley lines. History The city was incorporated in 1837 CE. Somehow during construction of the city, Machi Minudo was driven into Lake Michigan where the deity entered hibernation. Alan Pinkerton moved to Chicago in 1842 CE. From here he would establish the Pinkertons, who would investigate crime and supernatural events. The city continued to flourish until 1871 CE, when the Great Chicago Fire broke out. Stories abound over what began the fire, though in truth it was an artifact known now as Catherine O'Leary's Cow Bell -- possibly exacerbated by the proximity to Machi Minudo. Though much of the city needed to be rebuilt after the fire, it became a great economic center. When Prohibition took effect, organized crime began to take over Chicago. At this time, several groups of supernatural creatures began organizing in Chicago as well. A family of shapeshifters dug out a foothold for themselves in the city, as did a pack of werewolves. Both families hold influence in the city to this day, as do three other families to a far lesser extent. With the turmoil in the city between criminal organizations and the beginning of the gay rights movement -- as well as prohibition -- the supernatural activity was hardly noticed by anyone at the time. At the time, several vampires were also present in Chicago at the time -- however, largely due to the upheaval in the city, they left little lasting impact save that the Chicago Police Department were given wooden bullets by Mikael Mikaelson. A Vampire Slayer arrived in the city during 1927 CE, and between the two events, most vampires fled the city and continue to avoid it. During the 1930s, Chicago was home to a burgeoning music scene. Moonrise Records was one of many record companies who studios in the city. During one recording session, it came time for Willie Cole to pay his due to the First of the Fallen. The acetate being created recorded Willie Cole's death, including the voice of his killer, and became cursed. This artifact would go down in legend as the Devil's Vinyl. In 1974 CE, awakened reporter Carl Kolchak began to work for the Independent News Service in Chicago. He consistently discovered supernatural activity in the course of his investigations, and did what he could to stop them. The Great Families -- for their part -- had long since learned to stay low and managed to avoid his detection. Despite discovering the presence of numerous creatures, none of Kolchak's stories about the supernatural activity in Chicago was ever published. Eventually, he left INS and helped start the World Chronicle. Though the World Chronicle published Kolchak's supernatural-related stories, the newspaper was treated as nothing more than a tabloid by the general public. Eventually, the World Chronicle relocated to New York City. Having become aware of the large amounts of demonic activity in Chicago thanks to their reporting, the Demon Research Initiative created Special Unit 2 within the city's limits. The Great Families quickly attempted to infiltrate Special Unit 2 -- ultimately reaching an agreement that Special Unit 2 would not pursue the Families as long as they kept their activities from ever becoming a threat to public safety. Most of the Unit remains unaware of this agreement. Katherine Pierce and Annabelle later returned to the city, among the only vampires to do so until this point. They avoided detection by the newly formed police unit and incorrectly believed it was safe for vampires to return. As a result of this, Stefan Salvatore and Lexi were in Chicago for a Bon Jovi concert in 1987 CE. In 2001 CE, Special Unit 2 nearly crossed paths with the Durant Pack as both scrambled to stop a reckless pack of werewolves. On Halloween in the same year, an ancient nameless being resurrected several depraved criminals, including Al Capone, from Chicago's past in an effort to strong arm Special Unit 2 into helping him retrieve an artifact to give him control over all undead and Fae. In 2006 CE, it seemed Chicago had a werewolf problem once again -- this time drawing the attention of Sam and Dean Winchester. It turned out to be demonic activity, daevas summoned by Meg Masters. Because the Durant Pack and Special Unit 2 were both so firmly focused on werewolves, they were unable to help the Winchester brothers who managed to stop the attacks and escape. In 2014 CE, Jasmine Fell procured the Devil's Vinyl in an effort to escape a deal she had made with a soul broker. This brought John Constantine to the city, as well as catching the interest of Papa Midnite. Ultimately, Constantine cast the record into Hell. Source Chicago is a real city, but most of this information is derived from The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Deadlands, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Special Unit 2, Warehouse 13, and Kolchak: The Night Stalker. Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Cities